Zootopia: The Series
Zootopia: The Series, ''also known as ''Zootopia: The Chronicles of Nick and Judy, is an American computer-animated mystey comedy adventure television series developed by Rich Moore and Byron Howard for Disney Channel. The series is based on the 2016 Disney film, Zootopia. Each episode has a runtime of 23 minutes. Rated TV-Y7-FV for police action, some rude humor, supernatural fiction peril, mystery and comic mischief with some episodes rated TV-Y7. Sypnosis Set 3 months after the events of the first film, Nick and Judy are back as they have adventures, missions and quests throughout the city of Zootopia. As the series progresses, the show begins to focus on other characters besides Nick and Judy (who are still a main focus), mainly characters such as the rest of the ZPD and the show later began to include story arcs that focused on one main central plot while still including side story episodes. Cast Note: Jason Bateman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Raymond S. Persi, Alan Tudyk, Octavia Spencer, Nate Torrence, Jesse Corti, and even Shakira reprised their roles. Main Voice Cast *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Kevin Michael Richardson as Finnick, Tadashi Gorki *Phil LaMarr as Chief Bogo *Nate Torrence as Clawhauser *Raymond S. Persi as Flash, a DMV manager. *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, a bootleg movie seller. *Jason Momoa as Officer Fangmeyer *Jesse Corti as Renato Manchas Recurring Voice Cast *Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton *Shakira as Gazelle *Sean Astin as Yak *Nolan North as Mayor Cooper Wolfe, a kind-hearted gray wolf who is a new mayor of Zootopia who doesn't like eating prey and likes predator and prey living together. *Chris Pratt as Mr. Emmet Otterton *Grey DeLisle as Mrs. Becky Wolfe, Cooper's wife and unlike him, she is a red sheep. *Ashley Tisdale as Stacy Wolfe, Cooper and Becky's daughter who is a wolf like her dad, but is red like her mom. *Hayden Rolance as Hiro Wolfe, a gray sheep who is Cooper and Becky's son. *J.K Simmons as Lionheart, the former mayor of Zootopia who is now a prison guard. *Seth MacFarlane as Seth Townley, a striped skunk that works for Zootopia Rail *Chris Hemsworth as Lieutenant Thor Pawdinson, a bulldog who is a SWAT Member. *Eric Ladin *Matthew Mercer as TBA *Robert Downey Jr. as TBA *Ariel Winter as Sofia Wolfson, a little wolf girl who is a genius and a smart student in her 5th grade at Zootopia Elementary. *Eden Sher as Samantha "The Star" Cartez, a 14 year old Filipino-American teenage cat girl who is a fourth wall breaker of the series, the comic relief of the series and a martial artist. *Adam McArthur as Marcus Catwest, a teenage cat boy from the future who is a martial artist and a secret agent. *Daniel Radcliffe *Emma Watson *Adam Sandler & Others... Episodes [[List of Zootopia: The Series episodes|List of Zootopia: The Series episodes]] Trivia *The show is set 3 months after the first film in which the city would have a new mayor that is nicer than Lionheart or Bellwether. *With the release of 2021's Zootopia 2, elements from the sequel were also incorporated on the series in the final seasons. Category:TV Shows based on films Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Computer-animated Category:TV Series Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Zootopia Category:Family Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:2016 Category:Disney Junior (TV Channel) Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Adventure Category:Crime Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Police procedural Category:TV-Y7 Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas